Silver Cove (town)
Silver Cove is a large town in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. It is located in the Silver Cove region. Map guide # Magic fountain that gives +2 accuracy permanently. # Magic fountain that gives +2 speed permanently. # Docks. Location of the ship Cerulean Skies and its captain Steven, who offers travel to Misty Islands on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Free Haven on Tuesday and Fridays, and the Eel-infested Waters on Wednesdays. # Home of Hugger Brother, a locksmith hireling. # Anchors Away: Inn. Location of the innkeeper Peter. # Abdul's Discount Travel: Stables. Location of Todd, who offers travel to Free Haven on Mondays and Fridays. # Home of Ginger Astor, a teacher hireling. # Trader Joe's: General store. Location of the shopkeeper Joe. # Home of Madeleine Towers, a merchant hireling. # Home of Soon Lu, a water master hireling. # Home of Melody Stone, a cartographer hireling. # Home of Kai Lian, a minor NPC. # Home of Castor Lithgow, a barrister hireling. # Home of Dolores Fischer, a tracker hireling. # Home of Nigan, an arms master hireling. # Magic well that gives +20 personality and intellect temporarily. # Home of Anawah, a porter hireling. # Home of Harriet Waters, a minor NPC. # Home of Judith Shoemaker, a minor NPC. # Home of John Tuck, who teaches master learning. # Berserkers' Fury: Guild. Location of Richard, who teaches the basic chain armor, bow, shield, plate armor, and repair item skills for 625 gold each. # Home of Egor Ivanovich, a chimney-sweep hireling. # Home of Cyrus Montebleu, who teaches expert repair item. # Home of Cassandra Timmon, an acolyte hireling. # Home of Jacques Roscomon, a fool hireling. # The First Bank of Enroth: Bank. Location of James. # Abdul's Discount Armor: Armorshop. Location of Andrew, who sells third-level leather armor, chain armor, plate armor, shields, helms and gauntlets, and has specials on fourth-level chain armor, helms, and gauntlets. # Empty house. # Home of Gretchen Fallzen, a minor NPC. # Abdul's Discount Training Center: Training grounds. Location of Richard, who offers training up to level 40. # Empty house. # Dragon tower. # Home of Sigriv, an expert spear trainer. # Home of Vera Grasslin, a bard hireling. # Home of Julie Cooper, a minor NPC. # Abdul's Discount Weapons: Weaponshop. Location of Oberon, who sells second-level maces, axes, hammers, and clubs, with specials on fourth-level maces, axes, hammers, and clubs. # Abdul's Discount Magic Supplies: Magic shop. Location of Gundabad, who offers first-level miscellaneous artifacts, with specials on second-level miscellaneous artifacts. # Empty house. # Initiate Guild of Earth: Magic guild. Location of Lawrence, who teaches basic earth magic and learning for 1000 gold each, and sells the first seven earth magic spells. # Empty house. # Initiate Guild of Light: Magic guild. Location of Anson, who teaches basic light magic and learning for 1500 gold each, and sells the first six light magic spells. # Protection Services: Guild. Location of Luigi, who teaches the basic diplomacy, leather armor, identify item, perception, and disarm trap skills for 300 gold each. # Silver Cove Temple: Location of Geoffrey, who offers healing. # One of the homes of Hugger Brother, a chimney sweep hireling. # Home of Bronwyn Blue, a porter hireling. # Home of Will Ottoman, who teaches master merchant. # Home of Clyde Dagget, who teaches expert meditation. # Home of Shiela Wind, a locksmith hireling. # Adept Guild of the Self: Magic guild. Location of Amarie, who teaches basic body, mind, and spirit magic, and sells the first eight spells of each school. # Home of Jasmine Spicer, a master healer hireling. # Home of Carol Rossini, a minor NPC. # Empty house. # Home of Miro Shinek, a horseman hireling. # Home of Revee Botania, who teaches master earth magic. Also the home of Ellen Rockway, a gypsy hireling. # Castle Fleise: Location of Lady Loretta Fleise. # Home of Olivia Trumpet, a minor NPC. # Home of Eleanor Vanderbilt, who gives the deface the altar quest. # Home of Isaac Streetman, who sells membership to the Self guild. # Home of Holly Struthers, who sells membership to the Earth guild. # Home of Tina Sheltan, who teaches expert light magic, and Roxanne Sheltan. # Home of Virginia Standridge, who sells membership to the Light guild. # Home of Gilbert Hammer, who teaches master body magic. # Home of Thane Roper, who teaches expert mind magic. # Home of Horace Rose, who sells membership to the Berserkers' Fury guild. # The other home of Hugger Brother, a chimney sweep hireling. # Home of Graham Dancey, a barrister hireling. # Magic fountain that restores 25 spell points. # Town Hall: Location of Jake, who offers bounty hunting quests. Sources Category:Towns of Enroth